


Sleepless Nights and Careless Dances

by Anonymous



Series: My TubboInnit Stories [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, This was written in like an hour, and was like hey, i might as well post it, i wrote this on discord, just tubboinnit being soft at 3am, tired bois, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tubbo wakes up to an empty bed and finds Tommy in the kitchen since he couldn't fall asleep. They decide to dance together.Just some soft fluff I wrote in a discord server with some other people. Decided it was decent, and it would help offset all the smut and stuff in this tag.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: My TubboInnit Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176098
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: Anonymous





	Sleepless Nights and Careless Dances

**Author's Note:**

> Do NOT repost this anywhere else. I made it specifically hard to find. Do NOT share or talk about it outside of this fic or the TnT/TubboInnit community. Don't share or talk about this on twitter, and most importantly...DO NOT SHARE THIS WITH TOMMY, TUBBO, OR ANY OTHER MCYT. If I find out that it has been shared with them in some way, I will take it down, I just want to vent my special interest.

Sleepless Nights and Careless Dances

The bed is cold when Tubbo rolls over, seeking the heat of his partner but unable to find it. Groaning, he opens his eyes to find the space Tommy usually takes up empty, just an indentation left in the bed. Glancing over at the clock his eyes adjust to its blinking lights, the red flashing 3 AM repeatedly. It's way too early for Tommy to be up, and Tubbo remembers going to bed with Tommy, so he didn't just stay up late today.

Tubbo rolls over, shivering a bit as his feet hit the cold of the hardwood floors. He pushes the door open, heading into the hall to see a soft light escaping somewhere else in the house.

Following it to its source, Tubbo finds Tommy in their kitchen. He's seated on the counter, long limbs hanging almost to the floor as he nurses a cup of...something. Tubbo can't tell, it's too far.

"Hey," Tubbo can see Tommy jerk a bit out of his haze, eyes looking up and focusing on Tubbo. "You aren't usually up now, is everything okay?"

There's a pause as Tommy finds words through his tired haze. "Couldn't sleep."

Tubbo hums, moving to where Tommy sits and wrapping his arms around the younger. There's the small clink of a cup being set down before Tommy melts into the embrace, burying his face in the top of Tubbo's head. It's not often that he can't sleep.

"Do you want to watch something or lay in bed? Or would you rather we stay out here and do something else?" Tubbo pulls back from the hug, looking up at Tommy and brushing his hair from his eyes.

"I don't think watching something or going back to bed will help much." The words are slow, cracking on tired vocal cords.

Nodding Tubbo pulls out his phone, checking the time once again and clicking on Spotify. He browses through songs, at some point Tommy placing his head on top of Tubbo's again.

After a minute of searching he pulls up Sufjan Stevens, setting it to shuffle play through the songs. Turning up the volume on his phone just enough that it flows through the kitchen, he sets his phone on the counter.

He steps back, extending his hand out to Tommy.

Taking the hand, Tommy jumps down from the counter, giggling a bit as Tubbo pulls the tired boy in.

They hold each other close, Tubbo's arms around Tommy's neck, Tommy's arms at Tubbo's waist. Slowly they begin to sway, too tired to do much more.

It's a slow movement across the kitchen, maybe even too slight to be considered dancing, but now, at this moment as they hold each other far too early in the morning to be awake, it's perfect.

Tubbo can feel before he hears as Tommy starts to hum along to the music, the vibrations making themselves known against his forehead, laying on Tommy's shoulder.

He looks up to see Tommy already looking down, staring at him with a sleepy adoration. "And what are you looking at, Mr. Innit?" Tubbo teases lightly.

Tommy hums softly. "You."

Tubbo can feel himself blush at the blatant display of affection. Sure, they're cuddly and always showing the other that they love them, but it's still a bit unusual for Tommy to be so blunt with his words, usually preferring to show his love through actions than anything else.

He quickly stretches up, pecking Tommy on the lips and returning his soft smile, a happy hum escaping him as Tommy pulls him into his chest again in a tight hug of adoration.

They continue to sit there for who knows how long, letting the soft notes of the music dance around them as they sit in each other’s warmth, content to simply be with the other as night passes to morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very unedited and was written in about an hour. It was an idea that I had and was like, "well, I already wrote it, why not post it?".  
> I also hope this can help offset all the smut that fills this tag, as I think some good old fluff can be really nice, and I was told it was good by the people I originally wrote it for, so eh.  
> Hope you enjoyed it !


End file.
